Trunks at School
by xpunkguitarchicx
Summary: Mirai Trunks gets enrolled at OSH with Gohan. Things turn ugly when Trunks does something not-so-nice to Gohan(I can't tell you what or I'll give it away!) R&R please! *NEW NOTICE UP, I'M NOT TAKING IT DOWN!*
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, would I be writing a fanfic? I think not!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An Unexpected Visitor  
  
  
  
The story begins in Bulma's house.  
  
  
  
"Vegita! Trunks! Dinner is ready!" Bulma called to her family from the kitchen.  
  
"Not another one of your so- called 'dinners'" Vegita whined. "Why don't you learn how to cook, woman?"  
  
"Well, if you don't like my cooking, Vegita, then you don't have to eat it." She responded. She was used to Vegita's remarks. They didn't bother her anymore. Vegita scowled and sat down.  
  
Just as they began to eat, the family heard a noise outside.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Bulma. They all got up from their seats and went outside to investigate.  
  
The three of them rushed outside to see Mirai Trunks standing next to his time machine.  
  
When he saw his family, he smiled and said "Hi Mom, hi Dad!"  
  
"Hello Trunks!" Bulma said, giving her future son a big hug. "Come inside and have dinner with us!"  
  
As they all sat down for dinner, Bulma asked, "So what brings you here, Trunks?"  
  
"Well, the future you wants me to get an education. There wasn't much time for me to go to school before, because of the androids and all. So she sent me here to go to high school."  
  
"Why can't you go to high school in your timeline, dear?" Bulma said.  
  
"Well, because there are none. All of the schools were either destroyed by the androids or converted into hospitals, because of the destruction those damned androids caused." Trunks said, with a ting of anger in his voice.  
  
"Well, of course you can stay here to attend high school, Trunks! I'll call Chi Chi after dinner. She can help me enroll you. Maybe I can arrange it so that you will have all of Gohan's classes."  
  
"That would be cool, Mom! Thanks!" said Trunks.  
  
"You're welcome, dear." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like Chapter 1!BTW, this is my very first fanfic, so go easy on me. Please r&r. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and so boring, but it's just setting up the story. I will make it better, I promise! So please check back for Chapter 2! 


	2. Trunks Arrives at School

Chapter 2  
  
Trunks Arrives at School  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, Bulma! Any time! See you soon. Bye!" Chi Chi hung up the phone and smiled at Gohan.  
  
"What was that about, mom?" Gohan asked. He had overheard his mother on the phone with Bulma and he was confused. Something about Trunks going to his high school? But Trunks was still in elementary school, wasn't he?  
  
"Oh, well, Mirai Trunks is staying here with Bulma. He needs to go to school. There are no schools in his timeline." His mother explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gohan, tomorrow you need to be at Bulma's house to pick up Trunks and show him the way to school. Bulma is going to sign him up for all of your classes, so that you can help him out." Chi Chi said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, sure Mom. No problem. I'd be happy to help out Trunks!" Gohan said. But actually, he wasn't. This was going to make it even more difficult to hide the Saiyaman stuff, with Trunks following him around. He wasn't going to have a moment of peace. He grumbled as he returned to his homework.  
  
Gohan arrived at Bulma's house right on time. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Well, this is going to be interesting. He thought. Just then, the door opened to reveal a smiling Bulma.  
  
"Hello, Gohan!" she said. "Trunks will be right out!"  
  
"Okay, Bulma. I'll wait here." Since you obviously aren't going to ask me to come in. He scowled after she shut the door.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks appeared at the door. He was wearing his usual clothes.. and a giant sword on his back.  
  
"Trunks, you can't bring your sword to school! No weapons allowed." Gohan yelled. Doesn't this guy know anything?   
  
"Huh? Why not?" Trunks asked, looking completely shocked.  
  
"Because, you could use it to hurt someone." Gohan replied, impatiently.  
  
"But, I bring my sword everywhere! I can't leave it here. That brat will mess with it!" Trunks said, thinking of Chibi Trunks. Wow, was he annoying! He couldn't believe the chibi acted like that!  
  
"Well, you have to leave it here, it's a rule. Hurry up, we are going to be late!" Gohan growled.  
  
"Alright." Trunks said, looking pretty pissed off.  
  
This is going to be a long day. Thought Gohan.  
  
When Trunks returned, the pair of half- sayains began to fly toward their school.  
  
"Listen, Trunks, there are some things you need to know about school," said Gohan. "First of all, we' re both just regular humans. NOT saiyans. Got it?"  
  
"What? Why?" Trunks asked, looking surprised again.  
  
"We don't want the other kids to think we're freaks. We want to try to blend in as much as we can!" Gohan told the clueless boy from the future.  
  
Trunks just nodded his head, indicating that he understood. I get it, alright, but I don't like it. I'm proud of who I am.   
  
"That also means not turning super saiyan, not hurting people, not flying, ect." Gohan explained. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Also, there's this girl. her name is Videl. She's Satan's daughter. Everyone praises her, because her father is rich and famous and everything. So, well, don't bother her. Get on her good side, okay?" Gohan said. The frown that had previously been on his face was gone at the thought of Videl.  
  
"SATAN'S daughter? Why? Why should I get on her good side!?" Trunks yelled, sounding very angry.  
  
"Well, she's. um, she's really.. well, I.. JUST BE NICE TO HER, OKAY!?" Gohan yelled back. I can't tell him how I feel about Videl. he'd be upset that I'm in love with the daughter of the guy who stole our credit for defeating Cell. He thought.  
  
What's with Gohan? Why would he want me to be nice to this girl, whose father is such a prick? There's something he's not telling me about her. Trunks wondered.  
  
A few blocks from the school, they landed in a place where no one would see them, and began walking to the school. They had nicer conversation about the school, the kids, the rules, and the classes. They also caught up on the events that had happened since Trunks had returned to his timeline.  
  
"So, have you been training a lot, Gohan? I heard my dad talking about the upcoming tournament. Mom said that he trains day and night." Trunks asked.  
  
"Um, well.. Yeah, I've been training some." Gohan lied, turning red as he did so. He couldn't tell Trunks that he hadn't been training. Trunks cocked an eyebrow at Gohan. Why's he sound so nervous? And why is he blushing? What's up with this guy today? Trunks wondered.  
  
The boys finally arrived at the school. Gohan waved at Erasa and Sharpener. Only Erasa waved back.  
  
"Is that the jerk you were talking about, Gohan?" Trunks asked as he saw Sharpener.  
  
"Yeah, that's him." Gohan laughed. "Well, this is the office, Trunks. They'll talk to you some more about school. See you in class!" Gohan waved at Trunks as he went to go meet up with his 'friends'.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, see you there!" Said Trunks, waving back as he walked into the office. There he collected his schedule and some papers, and the principal explained some of the rules to Trunks. He then escorted Trunks to his homeroom class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How did you all like Chapter 2? I made it a little longer than Chapter 1, but I will try to make Chapter 3 longer than both of them, because I think they're both too short. Hopefully, each chapter will be better than the last! Also, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I didn't think I would get this chapter in for a while, but I'm really happy that I found the time to do it so soon! I hope everyone is happy about how it went. I would like some more tips, so please, any help would be great! Thank you so much for reading! Take care. 


	3. Meeting Videl

Chapter 3  
  
Meeting Videl  
  
Trunks and Mr. Johnson, the principal of Orange Star High School, walked together down the hallway, past the lockers and children hurrying to get to class before the bell rang. They made their way to room 112, which was to be Trunks' homeroom. The two of them walked into the classroom. Mr. Johnson spoke with Miss Bell, the teacher, about Trunks. As the spoke, Trunks searched the room with his eyes, finding Gohan. He waved and Gohan smiled at him. Trunks noticed that the seat to the left of Gohan was empty. Hmmm, Gohan must've saved me a seat. Trunks thought. Then he noticed that the seat to the right of Gohan was occupied by a very pretty girl with black hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes. She had a scowl on her face as she peered at Gohan from the corners of her eyes. Wow, she's gorgeous. He thought. She obviously doesn't like Gohan, though.   
  
The purple- haired boy was snapped back into attention by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and came face to face with his principal. Mr. Johnson handed him a lock and a piece of paper.  
  
"Your mother requested that your locker be next to Gohan's. This is the combination. Don't forget it." He instructed.  
  
"Thanks, sir. I won't" Trunks replied.  
  
Mr. Johnson walked out, leaving Trunks standing in front of a room full of curious students.  
  
"Well class, " Miss Bell said, "We have a new student today. Why don't you tell us all your name and a little bit about yourself, dear?"  
  
"Oh, well, my name is Trunks Briefs. I just.. um. moved here from a very far away place." He said, grinning at Gohan, who grinned back. A few girls whispered to each other and giggled. He noticed that the dark haired girl's eyes had not moved from Gohan.  
  
"That's nice Trunks. You may take a seat." Miss Bell said. It was more of an order than an invitation.  
  
Trunks said in the seat to the left of Gohan. When the teacher turned, he whispered, "Hey, who's that girl next to you, Gohan?" Gohan turned to face the girl next to him. When he turned, she immediately turned her gaze elsewhere.  
  
"Oh that's Videl.. Satan's daughter." Gohan whispered back.  
  
"That's her?" he hissed, shocked. Man, now I know why Gohan wanted me to be nice to her.. she's hot! Gohan must have a thing for her. Trunks snickered to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan asked. Just as he said this, Miss Bell turned around.  
  
"Gohan, it's nice to see that you're being friendly with Trunks, but you need to keep quiet during announcements!" she shot daggers at him with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Bell." He replied sulkily.  
  
The rest of homeroom continued without much conversation. Then the bell finally rang and they started toward their lockers.  
  
"Mr. Johnson said that my locker is next to yours," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh." said Gohan, sounding distant. But he was really paying close attention. Man, I'm gonna be spending all day long with this guy! Gohan thought. This is going to be a very long day.   
  
  
  
The rest of the school day progressed the same way until lunch, with Trunks meeting some people, and many girls introducing themselves to him and bursting into fits of laughter when he said 'hello'. Gohan's mood perked up because everyone seemed to like Trunks. Maybe Trunks can get them to think that I'm not such a geek! Gohan thought.  
  
Trunks was enjoying his first day at school. Only one thing was bothering him. I wonder what's up with that girl Videl. At first I thought that she must not like Gohan, but now that I think about it, he's the only person I've seen her talking to all day. And, she keeps staring at him. maybe I should talk to her and see what's up.   
  
Trunks walked up to Videl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Trunks, I'm new." He said. She gave him a look that said 'I don't have time for this' but said, "I'm Videl."  
  
"Yeah, Gohan mentioned that you're Hercule Satan's daughter." He said.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you want to meet him, or something? Because you can't. He's way to busy for that." She said with a cruel tone.  
  
"No, I was just trying to make conversation." He replied, his voice equally cruel. He sat down next to her.  
  
"So, I noticed that you're always staring at Gohan. You have some kind of crush on him or something?" Trunks asked, a smirk creeping across his face.  
  
"NO WAY!" she screamed, a few students turned their heads. "I just think there's something weird about him, and I want to find out what." Was her answer.  
  
"Oh." He said. He wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "So why do you think there's something weird about Gohan?"  
  
"Well, he's always acting strange. I just have a feeling that he is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what." She said.  
  
Hmm, I like this girl. She has determination. unlike her asshole father. Trunks thought. Then he said, "Well, I've known Gohan for years. He's a really honest guy. And besides, if there were something he was keeping from you, I would know about it."  
  
"Oh really." She said, sounding sarcastic. "How do you know him if you just moved here?"  
  
Trunks was about to tell her the truth, but then he remembered who she was, and what Gohan had said. So he quickly thought up an excuse. "Well, our parents are really good friends from a long time ago. I used to visit here all the time." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Their parents were old friends!  
  
"Oh." she said. That was a reasonable answer.  
  
"So, you don't have a thing for Gohan, then?" he asked.  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe you want to go out on a date with me, then?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A CLIFFHANGER!!! Muahahahaha! I hope to continue soon, but school is starting on Monday, so it may take me longer to get out chapters. ( (DAMN SCHOOL!!!) 


	4. Waiting for an Answer

A/N: We left off with Trunks asking Videl out on a date, let's see her answer! Also. :: insert word here:: = an action  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Waiting for an Answer  
  
"G- go on a date with you?" Videl said, surprised. Just as she said this, Gohan walked up. He was shocked at what he heard. Trunks asked out Videl? How could he? Then he remembered that Trunks didn't know that he like Videl. He stood there and waited for her answer, just like Trunks was.  
  
Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the bell rang. She quickly collected her things and ran to her next class.  
  
DAMN! Trunks thought as he stood up to see Gohan staring at him. "Oh hi, Gohan. I didn't see you there." He said, wondering what the look on Gohan's face meant. Maybe he really does like her. He thought, feeling a little ashamed at what he'd just done.  
  
Gohan tried to think up something cool to say. making it seem like he didn't care about what just had happened. But the best he could do was, "So, you asked out Videl, huh? I said 'be nice' not, 'be her boyfriend'" His voice had changed from 'cool' to angry by the end of the sentence. Wow, I really suck at sounding cool. He thought.  
  
"Sorry man. You didn't tell me you liked her." Trunks replied. His eyes narrowed as he said this, as if he were waiting for Gohan to attack him at any moment.  
  
"L- like her? Oh, I don't like her. I was just. um, surprised that you do." Kami, I sound like a complete idiot. I'm such a bad liar!   
  
"Oh, well good. Then I won't cancel my invitation." Said Trunks, with an evil grin on his face (A/N: Hey, he is Vegita's son! Trunks fans: please don't get angry!). Hey, if he would do something to stop me, instead of lying like that, maybe he'd be the one asking her out. It's his own fault. Trunks thought, trying to justify what he had done.  
  
That jerk. he knows I'm lying.. Gohan thought. He was more sad than angry.  
  
The two 'friends' continued to their next class, talking about other stuff as if nothing was wrong. When they got there, Videl's seat was empty. As they sat down, Gohan turned around and asked Erasa, "Where's Videl?"  
  
"Oh, she used that 'I need to help with police work' excuse to get out of class again. I think something was really bothering her though." Erasa explained.  
  
Trunks heard all of this. He didn't understand why Videl would do that. Then he looked at Gohan. He knew for sure that Gohan liked Videl. But Videl said that she didn't like Gohan.. She lied to me. she does like Gohan! Why else would she do that? He thought. Well, maybe there's someone else who she likes. Or maybe she just doesn't like me. Or maybe this doesn't have anything to do with me! Oh, I don't know.   
  
Gohan was thinking almost exactly the same thing. Maybe she likes me! No, that can't be it. she must like someone else or something.. maybe this doesn't even have to do with Trunks or me.. Oh, I don't know.   
  
The boys barely said a word to each other for the rest of the day. The each flew home separately.  
  
At Bulma's House.  
  
" How was your first day, Trunks?" Bulma asked as Trunks walked in.  
  
"Oh, it was good Mom. I like school." He replied. Then he went up to his room (Well, actually, the spare room that Bulma had made up for him to stay in) and saw Chibi Trunks playing with his sword, fighting imaginary enemies.  
  
"Hey kid! That's my sword! Don't mess with it. It's NOT a toy!" Mirai Trunks yelled, grabbing the sword away from his chibi self.  
  
"Gosh, you're mean. I was just playing with it!" Chibi Trunks said.  
  
"GET OUT!" Mirai Trunks screamed, and the little purple- haired boy ran out of the room.  
  
Wow, he yells as loud as Dad does! Chibi Trunks thought as he went back to the living room to watch TV.  
  
At Gohan's house.  
  
"Did you have fun with Trunks today, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked her oldest son when he returned from school.  
  
"Um, sure, Mom, lots of fun." He lied. He ran up to his room as quickly as he could to avoid his mother and Goten. He didn't need them asking him about his shitty day at school, or about that asshole, Trunks.  
  
He started on his homework but couldn't concentrate. He lied on his bed and thought about Videl and Trunks.. Why was this happening? Why him? Why didn't Videl say yes to Trunks? Maybe she feels the same way about me as I do about her.. I hope so. he thought.  
  
The next day at OHS.  
  
Gohan arrived at school to see Trunks and Videl standing at Trunks' locker. He was afraid to go up to them, so he waited at a safe distance for them to go away. I hope she's not saying yes about that date.. he thought nervously.  
  
"So, Videl, do you have an answer about that date?" Trunks asked. He did a great job of sounding cool, even though he was extremely nervous (unlike Gohan).  
  
"Um, I don't think we should. my father doesn't want me to date." Was her excuse. This was kind of true, he didn't like her dating, but it was allowed. She just didn't want to go out with Trunks. There was someone else she was interested in.  
  
Gohan could tell by the look on Trunks' face that whatever she had just said had angered him. She must have said no! He though, a smile coming across his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks wasn't so happy. "Do you always do whatever your father says?" he asked. She could hear the disappointment in his voice but she knew she couldn't give in.  
  
"Well, usually." Was her answer, and she walked away.  
  
Trunks stormed off toward the bathroom. Gohan hoped he wouldn't hurt anyone. He went to his locker and then to homeroom. He took his usual seat next to Videl. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she asked. He noticed that the mean tone that was usually in her voice wasn't there, but she was still frowning, as usual.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just found out that the girl I like is still single." He answered without thinking. Then he realized that he might have said too much. He smiled again and pretended to be busy with some work.  
  
Videl suddenly felt angry. Why do I care if Gohan likes some girl? She thought, even thought she knew the answer deep down. She was also curious, so she decided to ask some questions. "Oh really? What's her name?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked, panicked. Videl finding out that he liked her would be almost as bad as everyone finding out he was the Great Saiyaman!  
  
Just as she was about to repeat her question, Trunks walked in, giving both Gohan and Videl the death glare. Then he sat down on the other side of the room, staring at the two of them like Videl had been staring at Gohan the day before.  
  
Videl knew that if Trunks saw her talking to Gohan, he would be angry, so she dropped the subject and stared straight ahead to the front of the classroom.  
  
Man, that was close! Good thing Trunks came in when he did, or I'd be in trouble! Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sure all of you G/V fans out there are happy about that chapter! On the other hand, I know you Trunks fans might not be. Don't worry though, there will be a happy ending for everyone! I'm a sucker for happy endings myself, as well as G/V fics. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy that you like my story. So stay tuned for Chapter 5! 


	5. NOTICE not a chapterNEW and UPDATED

**NOTICE**(NEW)  
  
Well, since I had some people request for this story to be continued, I've decided to keep working on it. Please don't expect a new chapter right away, but eventually it will come, so keep checking back every so often! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! 


End file.
